The Betrayal
by deceit
Summary: Alice never found life interesting, atleast not until her fifth year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when boys began to matter, and what people said began to register.
1. Prefect, Shmecet

Disclaimer, etc.  
  
I would just like to say a . . . few things before you read this fiction. Everyone in this story basically belongs to J.K. Rowling, even though I wouldn't mind owning Draco, but he belongs to her.  
  
Alice Betrayal is my original character, along with her family, based off of an AOL RP that's been held for quiet some time now, and this fiction is just to basically keep me, the writer, interested in her. There's not much briefing on her past, but if you want some, here it is:  
  
- Alice was born in the year of the Dark Lord's fall (the year Harry was born.)  
- The Betrayal family was the seventh after the Malfoy family to return from the "Dark side," claiming to have been bewitched.  
- If you don't understand my summary, yes, Alice is a Fifth-Year Slytherin.  
- And, Alice is a bit deceitful. She appears nice, but, oh . . just you wait. ;D  
  
Okay, so that's only a few facts. You'll learn more as we get deeper into the story, seeing all I have right now is a few chapters. I'll try to update as much as possible, although I think that might be rather hard, seeing I'm trying to write something else . . . Hope you like it, if you're still interested.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Prefect, Shmecet  
  
A sudden weight springing onto her in the middle of her sleep, the girl lept up. A scream rang from her throat as she saw her brother sitting ontop of her with a grin on his face. "Mom! Tell Derek to get out of my room!" She screeched, not liking her brother invading her privacy much.  
  
"Mom! Tell Derek to get out of my room!" Derek cackled, mocking his sister.  
"Derek!" She growled, reaching to strangle her brother who sprinted out of her room and downstairs.  
A voice called up the stairs for her, "Alice! It's breakfast, and the mail's here; hurry up!"  
  
"Just a minute, Mom . . I'll be right down." Alice climbed from bed with a soft yawn, still in a bit of pain from her brother. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a different shirt she headed down stairs, expecting the same old thing. September first was drawing near, and that meant that the Hogwart's school letters would be ariving anyday. She groaned, as she fell into a seat at the kitchen table next to her brother; it was too soon to go back to school.  
  
"Good morning, bed-head." Alice's mother, Alexis Betrayal couldn't help but giggle at her daughters rather messy blonde hair as she sat down.  
  
"Shut up," was all that Alice could respond with as her Mother pushed eggs and toast onto her plate. "Where's the mail?" she plainly asked, searching around for it. "Did Scissors swoop off with it again, or were you lying to get me out of bed?" Alice glared lightly at her Mother through a few strands of hair covering her face.  
  
"It's right there on the counter- Derek, stop feeding Scissors eggs." Mrs. Betrayal didn't catch Alice's glare, but set one on Derek who stopped right away with a rather innocent look.  
  
"Thank God he's too young to attend Hogwarts yet," said Alice as she got up and shuffled through the mail, looking for a letter from her friends or Hogwarts. "Ah-ha . . I thought so," she sighed softly as she pulled two letters from the pile; one with the squiggly writing of her 'friend' Jamie, the other with the Hogwarts seal on the back. She set the letter from Jamie down, and pulled open the letter to read it to herself.  
  
Derek huffed watching his sister, completely filled with envy. He narrowed his eyes at her as she leaned back against the counter, then returned to eating his breakfast instead of letting it get cold. His fork hitting the plate was the only sound breaking the silence in the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I didn't make Prefect this year," Alice wrinkled her nose lightly, still reading through the letter. She could hear her Mother sigh heavily and mutter something about how upset Alice's father would be. Alice continued, "but I have a chance of making it onto the Quidditch team!" She grinned lightly, pondering on that thought for a moment; that is, until her Father decided to walk in.  
  
"I heard you didn't make Prefect, Alice. I expected a lot better from you."  
  
Alice felt a rather large shadow creep over her, her Father's shadow. Vile Betrayal; rich, powerful, high-expectations. Alice looked up slowly, lightly gripping to the letter a bit tighter. She mustered up her courage to tell a lie, feeling the eyes of both her Mother and Derek upon her. "In becomming a Prefect I would have to tattle on those I care for, and I find tha--"  
  
Vile cut Alice off, "I don't care what you have to do. I want you to make it to Head Girl, and Prefect is the first step to getting there, Alice." He couldn't help but grin as he stared down at his daughter. "No one in this family has ever made it that far, and you have the potential, yet you refuse. I'm ashamed of you, Alice . . Very ashamed."  
  
Alice couldn't help but glare lightly at her Father's back as he left to return to his office in the back of the house. She stuffed her letters back into the envelope and headed back up to her room without a word to the rest of her family. Stomping into her room she shut the door and made sure it was locked before she sat down at her desk to stare at her Fwooper.  
  
"I'm glad you can't say anything about me not making Prefect," she sighed heavily, reaching over to lightly stroke the top of the Fwooper's head with a gentle finger. "I wish Justin was a bit of help, but he's a moron," she giggled softly, already feeling a bit better as her Fwooper cuddled up to her lightly. "Seven years in Hogwarts, and he still knows nothing," Alice withdrew from her Fwooper, and turned to her letter from her 'friend', tosing it into the trash without reading it. "What a pity . . Yet Dad thinks I'm a disgrace?" She laughed lightly as she climbed back into bed to sleep the rest of the day off. 


	2. Into London

Chapter Two - Into London  
  
"Alice! Alice, it's time to get up!" were the only words she could hear as she slowly began to awake from a deep and peaceful sleep. She groaned heavily as she slowly sat up; still tired from having slept so much. Eyes still blurred, she peered at her mother who was standing in the doorway. "Finally," Mrs. Betrayal laughed lightly before heading downstairs. "We're going to Diagon Alley, so get ready!"  
  
"I don't want to go," Alice whined even though she knew her Mother didn't care. She climbed out of bed, glaring at her sleeping Fwooper. She moved to her closet and pulled out a shirt and another pair of jeans, pulling both on before she headed down stairs, trying to comb her hair with her fingers.  
  
She flopped down at the kitchen table again, next to her older brother Justin, as their Mother pushed their breakfast onto their plates. Alice was rather confused as she watched one of the house elves prepare more eggs and looked up at her Mom, "Mom, why don't you just let one of the house elves do the work?"  
  
Alice's Mother replied very simply, "Because I want atleast one part of the day for us to be somewhat normal."  
  
Alice just blinked and shrugged it off as she picked up a piece of toast to nibble on, "Oh."  
  
Justin laughed at his sister lightly, speaking with his mouth full of eggs, "You are stupid."  
  
Alice just glared at Justin, then pushed back from the table to relax. "You're the stupid one, smart-ass. You've been in the 7th Year for two years!"  
  
Justin growled and got up from the table, leaving the kitchen. "Fuck you, Alice. Mom, I'm having Dad take me to Knockturn Alley."  
  
Alice's eyes shot wide at the mention of Knockturn Alley, and she whimpered, "Mom! Why can't I go to Knockturn Alley?"  
Alice's Mother replied simply again, "You're too young."  
  
Alice growled at her Mother lightly, and finished up her breakfast along with Derek(who had been amazingly silent). When both were finished their Mother pushed Alice out to the car with their driver Miles, waiting inside.  
  
"Alright, here you go; 80 Galleons should be more than enough," Alice's Mother handed her a small pouch that shrunk in once it was in her pocket. "If you want a new broom, just go into the shop. You know the manager, right?" She asked with a smile. Alice nodded. "Alright then, just tell him to bill us for it, I don't trust people in Diagon Alley. I don't want that much money being stolen from you," Alice's mother said with a soft smile, still. "Alright honey?"  
  
"Alright, Mom. I know how to do this, I do it every year," Alice groaned.  
  
"Alright, be careful!" Exclaimed Alice's Mother as Alice slipped into the back seat of the long black car. "And don't forget your new robes and coat!"  
  
Alice groaned again, leaning over the back of the front seat to stare out the window as Miles pulled away from their house. "Don't you think that I'm old enough to go to Knockturn Alley, Miles?"  
  
"I say you are, but it's up to your Mother and Father to decide upon that, Alice," Miles said, looking to Alice for a brief moment as he gently patted her head.  
  
Alice sighed, and sunk back into the back seat to fix her hair as Miles continued to drive on. "Justin gets to go, and I don't. . It's unfair," pouted Alice as she lay down on the back seat, eyes fixing on another pair of eyes undeneath Miles' seat; a large pair of eyes.  
  
"Ting! What are you doing in the car?!" Alice sat up quickly as she pulled a house elf from underneath Miles' seat.  
  
Ting blinked, and smiled brightly, "Ting came to help you, Miss Alice!"  
  
"Ting, I don't need help," She sighed, dropping Ting into the front seat with Miles.  
  
"Ting won't help then. Ting sorry she bother Miss Alice," pouted Ting as she crawled back under the seat.  
  
Alice just rolled her eyes and sat back, watching people on the sidewalks out the passenger side window. Miles sure drove fast, or maybe she just wasn't paying that much attention; because it normally took an hour for them to get into London.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron, Alice," Miles grinned as he turned to Alice in the backseat. "Three up and two across to get in. You have your wand and supply list, right?"  
  
"Yes, Miles; I have them both," she giggled, crawling out of the car, "and don't let Ting worry about me!" She shut the door, smiling to Ting as she popped up in the to wave before she got under the seats again.  
  
Miles quickly rolled down his window, "I'm going to go pick some things up for Derek, I'll be back here in on hour. If you're not done I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting; alright?"  
  
"Alright," Alice smiled, and reached into the window, hugging Miles. "And don't let anyone see Ting! I don't want Dad taking her away."  
  
"Alright," Miles said, hugging Alice back before she could pull away. He rolled up the window, waving lightly before he drove off. Alice waved as Miles drove off, before moving through the crowd to get to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three - Diagon Alley  
  
Alice pushed her way through the people until she reached the door inbetween the book shop and record store, with the sign hanging above it reading, "Leaky Cauldron." Alice sighed heavily as she pushed open the door, stepping inside and quickly shutting it behind her.  
  
Tom, the keep of the Leaky Cauldron, couldn't help but smile at Alice as she stepped in, and he waved lightly. "Hello, Miss Alice. I see your Mother's letting you go into Diagon Alley on your own again?"  
  
Alice blushed lightly, and nodded, "Yes, she won't leave Derek alone with the house elves."  
  
Tom laughed lightly, knowing the Betrayal family rather well, and he had only liked one of them; Alice.  
  
"I'll see you in an hour or so, Tom. Miles will be comming in soon," Alice peeped, before she headed for the courtyard to continue on to Diagon Alley.  
  
Finally stepping into the courtyard with the trashcan's, Alice stepped to the same old wall. She pulled out her wand(dragon heartstring, 13 inches, yew), and ran it up the wall. "Three up, two across. ." She poked at the brick above the trashcan, and stepped back as the wall opened up into Diagon Alley.  
  
Alice stepped through the archway, and made her way down the cobble stone street, headed right for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She hated this part of getting her school supplies, and decided to get it over with, first off!  
  
Slowly Alice stepped into the shop, only to be greet by Madam Malkin. Alice forced a smile.  
  
"Hello again, Alice! Back for another set of school robes?" said Madam Malkin, with a light smile.  
  
Alice nodded, "Yet again."  
  
Madam Malkin led Alice to a footstool in the back of the shop and stood her up on it. She slipped a long robe over her head, and began pining it up to the right length. "My, my; you just keep growing, don't you dear?" said Madam Malkin with a soft laugh.  
  
Alice remained silent, not thinking much of the comment, watching the people outside through the window in the front of the shop. "How's your brother, dear?" asked Madam Malkin, turning Alice around to make sure everything was just right.  
  
Alice couldn't help but snicker, "Justin? Justin failed his 7th Year, again."  
  
"Oh? Well, maybe he'll make it this year," Madam Malkin smiled and said, "That's it dear; you're done," as she slipped the robes from Alice.  
  
Alice hopped down off the footstool, turning to Madam Malkin, "I need five pairs of robes this year. Last year one got burnt from a Hufflepuff's wrong spell in Charms."  
  
"Alright dear, stop by again before you head back home," said Madam Malkin with a bright smile. The Betrayal family always bought more than they needed, and this pleased her.  
  
Alice nodded and left the shop, dusting herself off with a soft sigh. She reached into her pocket before stepping back out onto the street, and pulled out her supply list. Almost exactly the same as last years, except she needed a few more different things from Flourish and Blotts. Alice headed down the street again, supply list still in hand.  
  
Alice stepped into Flourish and Blotts, the manager hurrying forth toward her. Alice grinned lightly, and handed him the list, not wanting to search for the books on her own. "I need these books for Hogwarts," she said, pointing out the books.  
  
The manager looked at her, then realized what family she was from. He forced a nervous smile and spoke, "Alright, Miss Betrayal. I'll be right back with your books." He headed for the back room, to get the books from the stock room, knowing that if he didn't Alice's father would be in the shop, throwing a fit within the next two hours.  
  
Alice giggled lightly and slowly moved toward the journal section. She knew that the store manager would never pick out one that she liked, and began searching for her own. She came across one rather quickly, and picked it up. It was rather nicem for a journal, leather bound with a rather decorative clasp to lock it. She grinned to herself and headed to the counter to wait for the manager.  
  
The manager came back with all her books, setting them down on the counter. "I wasn't sure which journal you might have wanted," he puffed, then his eyes caught a glance of the one she had set down already. "Oh, I see you found one already." He forced a smile, "Brilliant taste, Mrs. Betrayal." Alice just smiled to him, as he figured out the total of her books. She payed up, and he packaged up her books for her handing back her supply list.  
  
Alice left Flourish and Blotts, headed for the parchment, quill, and ink shop to get a new quill and her parchment for the school year. She stepped inside the store, telling the keeper exactly how much parchment she would need and to add a little extra. The keeper nodded, and began to gather what she would need.  
  
Alice stepped over to the quills, finding them very interesting indeed. She picked up a brilliantly colored one, knowing exactly what it was; a Fwooper quill. Fwooper quills were the best quills she had ever worked with, actually, the only quills she ever worked with. She picked out three new quills, all green, and stepped over to the ink. A grin spread over her lips as she picked up a ink bottle. This was her favorite sort of ink; it changed colors when you wrote! She grabbed another bottle of plain black, and moved to the counter to set it all down as the keeper returned with her parchment.  
  
"Is that all?" asked the keeper, packaging everything she had picked out.  
  
Alice nodded lightly, answering with, "Yes," and paid the keeper.  
  
After the keeper was done packaging her things, Alice left the shop. Stopping for a moment to make sure she had everything she had bought, she again pulled out her supply list. Alice groaned, now wishing she had brough Ting along. She sighed heavily, and picked up her packages again, heading for the Apothecary.  
  
Stepping into the Apothecary, Alice wrinkled her nose up to block out the smell of bad eggs and rotted cabages. She forced herself to stay inside the shop as the store keeper gathered her things for her. Alice never had to do anything on her own, except pick out a broom; and even then she had the shop keeper standing over her!  
  
Alice paid as she received her package with the things she would need inside, and quickly left. Nearly collapsing from holding her breath, Alice sat down at a table infront of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She decided to rest for a moment, and look over her supply list, again.  
  
Alice took out her supply list after gathering her packages around her feet, and read it over again. Eyes glanced up as she saw her Father pass her without a word, Justin following behind.  
  
Justin stiffled a laugh at his sister, as he continued after their Father, mouthing to Alice, "We're going to Gringotts. Dad found a Runespoor in Knockturn Alley!"  
  
Alice rolled her eyes, and went to look at her list again, but caught sight of a fellow Hogwarts student, passing with his mother and father. She knew who they were, she just decided to say nothing, and keep reading. She wrinkled her nose lightly at the list, hating to buy things that she didn't want.  
  
Alice had already spent an hour in Diagon Alley, and she spent one more gathering whatever else she needed. In the last half hour she stumbled to the Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy up the latest racing broom, returned to Madam Malkin's for her robes, and then finally returned to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Miles smiled brightly, seeing Alice. "I was afraid you got lost or something!" Miles laughed, watching her with all her packages.  
  
Alice wrinkled her nose, sitting at the table with him, "All of it was too heavy! It slowed me down!" She giggled.  
  
Miles laughed soflty and began to pick up her packages so they could leave, after leaving some money on the table for Tom. "Hmm, you got a new broom I see? Which one?"  
  
Alice blinked lightly at Miles as he set everything in the trunk of the car. "I don't know, a Firebolt I think," she said simply, not knowing. She never asked which broom it was, she just wanted to newest model that was available. Slowly she got back into the car, and shut the door.  
  
Miles laughed lightly as he got into the drivers seat, "Alice, you're too much." 


	4. September First, Already?

Chapter Four - September First, Already?  
  
It was that time again; August was over and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Alice woke up with a light groan as Ting patted her cheeks lightly. "Miss Alice! Miss Alice, it's time to get up! Ting must wake Miss Alice!"  
  
"Ting, I'm up . . stop!" Alice winced as Ting patted her cheeks.  
  
Ting squeeked and quickly stopped, hopping from the bed. "Ting sorry, Miss Alice."  
  
"Ting, it's alright," said Alice, trying to calm down the house elf as she slipped out of bed. "Go tell Mom I'm up, and I'll be down as soon as I take my shower and finish getting ready, alright?"  
  
Ting nodded with a smile and rushed from Alice's room, downstairs to find Alice's mother, "Yes, Miss Alice!"  
  
Alice stretched and grabbed her clothes that she had layed out the night before, heading for the bathroom to take her shower and get ready.  
  
A half-hour later, Alice fell into a chair at the kitchen table inbetween her brothers. She blinked, not seeing her Mother and looked around as a different house elf served them all breakfast. Looking to Derek, she smiled and asked, "Where's Mom?"  
  
Derek shrugged, biting into his bagle. He spoke up with his mouthful after a moment, "I dunno."  
  
Alice rolled her eyes and picked up her bagel, nibbling at it, as her older brother Justin scarfed down two bowls of cereal, eggs, toast, and three glasses of orange juice.  
  
Mrs. Betrayal walked into the kitchen finally, and set the tickets for the Hogwarts Express on the table with a smile. "Everything is already packed in the car, Miles will be taking you to the platform this time. Alice; Scissors is in the car and Miles has your pocket money already; Justin, Tael is in the car too." She smiled and ruffled Justin's hair, who groaned and fixed it again. "Now, Alice; If you want to go to a friends for the Holiday, go ahead and go. Justin, you're not to leave Hogwarts unless you're caught up on everything, I've already sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore," she said with a light grin as she moved to Alice to kiss her forehead. "Both of you, be careful and try not to get into any fights, alright? Be good, and do well so your father isn't so upset?" she was almost pleading, afraid of what Alice's father might do if they go into trouble.  
  
Alice just smiled to her Mom as she picked up her ticket, and was kissed on the forehead. "Don't worry Mom. I love you." she said, trying to reassure her mother, but over what? She wrapped her arms around her tightly, hugging her and kissing her cheek before she headed outside with Justin to get into the car.  
  
Alice blinked lightly, seeing both cars out front for once, the whole family not even going this time. She arched a brow as Justin stepped outside, and moved to the car with Miles sitting inside. Slipping into the back of the car, she asked Miles, "Two seperate cars? Do they think we're going to kill one another?"  
  
Miles laughed lightly, shaking his head as he began to pull off, headed for London, "No, there was too much stuff, and your Mother didn't want you getting into a fight on the way to London."  
  
"Oh," Alice replied as she sat back again; taking Scissors from his cage to hold him on the trip to London.  
  
This time it took nearly an hour to get to London, and Alice was half asleep as Scissors cuddled close to her. The car stopping, Alice opened her eyes. She quickly returned Scissors to his cage and covered it up as Miles got out of the car to empty the trunk.  
  
Alice slowly got out of the car, bringing Scissors along with her as the other car pulled up along side of them. She laughed at her brother in the car, who was being attacked by his owl in the back seat, the driver trying to get it back in its cage.  
  
"Alright, come on Alice! We don't want to be late, do we?" Miles was already headed into King's Cross Station with her belongings.  
  
Alice squeeked and hurried after him with Scissors' cage in hand. "Miles! Wait up!" She finally caught up with him, only to lose him once again as they go to platform Nine and platform Ten. She growled and hurried through the barrier to find him.  
  
Spotting him right away, she moved over to him, "Don't do that!"  
  
Miles laughed lightly, and bent down to hug Alice, "I'm sorry, but you're slow!" He laughed again, letting go of Alice before she could pull away from being hugged. "Don't go getting into trouble, alright?" Miles grinned, handing Alice another pouch of money. Alice already still had some money left over from Diagon Alley, but why say anything?  
  
Alice smiled softly, and moved toward the Hogwarts Express through the crowd of people, so she was able to get on quickly and get a good seat. She stopped to wait in a small line to a certain section of the train, eyes gazing around at all the students, looking for someone she knew.  
  
Alice couldn't find anyone she knew that she liked, but was able to spot out people she loathed. Gryffindor's on the Quidditch team; Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell. She hated everyone on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She shook it off, and moved onto the train to find an empty compartment, to sit with Scissors, hopefully alone, the entire way to Hogwarts.  
  
Just her luck, she found one and moved over to the window, placing Scissors in the seat next to the window. She bent down to open up her trunk and take out her robes, wand, and a treat or two for Scissors before placing it up above. When she was finally settled in, she sat in the seat next to the window moving Scissors to the next one over, the train already headed for the school. 


	5. Ten Minutes

Chapter Five - Ten Minutes  
  
A voice suddenly filled the Hogwarts Express announcing, "We will be arriving at Hogesmade Station in 10 minutes."  
  
Alice shook awake from her nap. She had fallen asleep without realizing it. Eyes looked up and out the window of her compartment, watching numerous students pass through the hall just outside. She grumbled lightly to herself and pulled down the shade as she got up to change into her uniform and robes.  
  
She sat down again as the train finally began to slow, only to look up again as Jamie pushed open her door, the train falling to a halt. "Come on, Alice! Don't you want to get a could carriage?" asked Jamie as she began to pull Alice from her seat.  
  
Jamie was another one of those tall girls, strong, built for Quidditch yet not too much into house pride, or even the fact that she was a witch. Jamie had lost her brother the previous year, and that's how she met Alice.  
  
Alice growled as Jamie pulled her up and out of the compartment. She could only be glad that Jamie was in Slytherin with her, or she might have done some serious damage. Being pulled down the halls through crowds of people, Jamie began to point out a few people she had met at Diagon Alley and other places over the summer . . along with all the boys she had a 'crush' on.  
  
Alice gasped as they stepped outside of the train and into the cold air, Jamie still chattering away. Alice understood though, Jamie hadn't talked to a single soul since she first came to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, and now she was an outlet. "Look," Jamie whispered into Alice's ear as she pointed through the crowd toward three boys. Two rather large, rather stupid looking ones, with a smaller blonde boy standing in-between them as if they were body guards. "That's Draco Malfoy . . he's in our year."  
  
"I know who he is," said Alice without even looking, but then she followed Jamie's finger, in the direction of the blonde boy. Eyes shot wide in disbelief. "So that's who it was!" Alice thought to herself, as she found herself frozen.  
  
"Alice?! Alice! Come on, Alice!" Jamie exclaimed as she shook at Alice's shoulder before she began to pull her through the crowd toward to carriages.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" Alice quickly gathered herself, mind lingering for well more than a moment as she climbed into the carriage next to her friend, shutting the door behind her. 


End file.
